


A Night To Remember

by Isolato



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Accurate Feline Mating, Accurate Sex, Breeding, F/M, Feline Copulation, Feral Behavior, Heterosexual Sex, My attempt at romantic yet accurate feline copulation, Sex, Warrior Cats, animal mating, animal sex, feral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isolato/pseuds/Isolato
Summary: A one-off romantic smutfic set in the universe of Nightstar's Prophecy, the events of which taking place in an unknown time before the events of the first book.This story features Silverleap and Duskfall, two cats from separate Clans, who come together for a night of romance to take comfort in one another's embrace.This story attempts to tackle Warrior Cat smut in an accurate yet still erotic and romantic way.





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nightstar's Prophecy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107801) by [Isolato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isolato/pseuds/Isolato). 



> Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfiction!  
> This fic attempts to strike a balance between erotic fiction, romantica, and accurate methods of felines reproducing.  
> There was something that always made me snort a little at the idea of a barbed cock going in and out of a female cat's pussy -- that just simply isn't how things are!  
> Therefore, I decided to put my own spin on things and try my hardest to spin a romantic, erotic tale of two cats coming together to copulate. 
> 
> A lot of research actually went into this fic. Did you know cats actually masturbate?  
> The more you know :)

Night was falling quickly upon the sleepy CliffClan camp, and cats were starting to settle in to doze off for the night. Moonlight filtered in the camp through holes in the ceiling, and Silverleap raised her head, fighting off a yawn. Despite having been out and about most of the day, she knew that she wouldn't be sleeping tonight. She had a meeting with someone special, and she wouldn't miss it for the world, even if it meant missing out on some much-needed sleep.

The beautiful silver tabby she-cat stretched, her tail curling above her with a feathery swish. She kept her pawsteps light as she bid her fellow clanmates a soft goodnight. She bent down to wish her assigned mate, Dewstrike, an extra special goodnight, promising to return before dawn. Her love for him was far different than the love she felt for the cat she was going to meet, but it was love all the same. She knew that with him, any secret she wanted to stash away was safe.

And what a secret she had, lying deep in that feathery chest of hers. The she-cat had incredibly long, silky fur, and she had been a known beauty throughout the Clan. It was said only a lucky tom would get assigned her as a mate, and a lucky tom had indeed been assigned her; a pale tom with dark stripes, and a scar running along his body. That was her Dewstrike. He was a few moons older than her, and he had been her best friend through most of her apprentice training. He was the deputy's first and only son, so it didn't surprise her any that he had gotten what he had asked for.

But that time was neither here nor there, and as Silverleap murmured to the guard that she was heading out for a late night hunt, she tried to cast away the thoughts of the rigid hierarchy that CliffClan had in store for her. While it was life as she understood it and life as she had always had it, that didn't mean she would allow it to consume her every waking thought. Her life was pleasant. Her life was happy. She had little to complain about and many things to rejoice for.

One of those things was waiting for her on the beach, waiting for her with his paws in the sand and the ocean kissing his paws.

The tom was waiting for her already with a soft smile on his features. He was a sleek dark brown tom, almost black, with a white splash on his chest and white front paws. He had glowing yellow eyes, and he was by far the most handsome cat that Silverleap had ever met. They had met when she was just a newly appointed warrior. It had been her first Gathering, and he had come over to congratulate her on becoming a warrior.... she remembered, even now, the rush she felt upon meeting him for the first time.

He spoke with such charm, such poise....he had so many things to say in such few words and she adored hearing them all. When he spoke, she felt like he was the only one in the room, and that she were the only one he spoke to... She had fallen tail over paws for him. The feeling, as it turned out, was mutual...and now, they were arranging a moonlit meeting.

"Good evening, my beautiful Silverleap." Duskfall purred in greeting as she bounded over to him, touching his nose with hers upon greeting. Despite his cool tone, his tail was curled and the purr rumbled his words ever so slightly. Her tail curled as well, swishing slightlyin the moonlight. She was practically glowing in his presence.

"Good evening, Duskfall." She presed her head into his chest, pressing close to him and inhaling his scent for a few sweet, sacred moments. How she had missed him terribly. Over half a moon had gone by since the last Gathering, and hardly a day didn't go by that she didn't think of him. Now, he was here with her once more. A pleasant purr erupted from her own chest as the two pressed close to one another, inhaling one another's scents and enjoying each other's presence for a few solid moments.

"How is Clan life treating you?" Duskfall inquired, wrapping a paw around her and looking down at her with deep, knowing eyes. She looked up at him admiringly, a smile resting on her elegant features.

"It's treating me just fine, darling." She purred, giving his cheek fur a loving lick. He smelled, and tasted, of the ocean, with it's salty sweetness that couldn't be found anywhere else but the scent of a WaveClan cat. This type of romance was incredibly forbidden for many reasons... but she wouldn't trade it for the world. She had a cat back home willing to cover for her, and make sure she lived her happist life. She had nothing to lose.

"And yourself?" She inquired, wrapping her tail around herself as they sat in the sand, having moved towards somewhat drier shores so they wouldn't get battered with the water.

Duskfall hummed a moment, flicking his ear before glancing back down at her, giving her a solemn look.

"There were some matters that needed tending to, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle." He promised her. "WaveClan is as strong as ever. BreezeClan cats threatened our territory, and our warriors chased them out." Duskfall was technically a warrior himself, so she assumed he meant himself as well. Concern, however, flooded her features anyway.

"Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" She nosed through his fur, hoping to find nothing in the way of him being hurt.

"I'm alright, don't you worry. I wasn't at the battle; I was on night watch duty. However, my brothers were, and they got scuffed up a bit. They're back in fighting shape, now." He assured her. Relief fell through her and she looked up at him, a pleased smile on her features.

"That's wonderful to hear, darling..." She purred.

"And I am pleased to hear that nothing has happened to my beautiful mate." He purred right back, licking the top of her head. Warmth spread through her from that spot, and her toes curled just slightly. Any affection from Duskfall was always a gift, and it always made her feel so...light. So happy. So carefree.

For a few moments, the two just sat in silence, listening to the waves of the ocean nearby as they held each other in their close embrace. She listened to the sound of his heartbeat in his chest, and felt the steady rise and fall of his breaths. Likewise, Duskfall buried his nose in her fur, deeply inhaling the pleasant, breezy scent that came along with a CliffClan cat. However, with silence came thoughts, and those thoughts brought doubts.

"How much longer will we be doing this?" Duskfall inquired softly, his tailtip twitching anxiously as he brought the question up. Silverleap looked up at him, concern on in her pretty yellow eyes.

"What do you mean?" She inquired, her tail curling slightly around her own self defensively, now. She had thought their arrangement was just fine, now, at least, for the time being. She wasn't sure she was ready to run off to WaveClan, and, besides, they assigned mates as well. The chances of her being assigned to a pureblooded WaveClan cat as a pureblooded BreezeClan cat herself was...slim, to say the least. Assuming he left his Clan, which, she knew he wouldn't, they wouldn't be assigned mates either, as she already had her own mate.

"This...meeting in secret." He sighed. "It is like a thousand sea-sharps digging into my heart having to be apart from you." He lamented. "I want to be with you -- really be with you. To see your face first thing when I wake up. To have your voice be the last thing I hear when I sleep."

Guilt consumed her as she sighed, looking down and flicking her tail around herself, now. She hated being apart from him, as well, and the things he listed sounded wonderful to her ears. However, she knew it would never work out. The differences between their Clans and the circumstances around them would never work. Didn't he know that?

"And you know I wish nothing more than for that too, Duskfall." She tried reasoning with him, looking up at him. "But how would it work? I cannot run to you in WaveClan; your medicine cats, they wouldn't accept a cat like me to be mated to such a strong warrior like you. Assuming they even let me in..." She sighed. "And I already have a mate back in CliffClan; you know this."

"I know, I know..." He sounded almost defeated, and hearing that tone in his voice absolutely broke Silverleap's heart. Hearing him sound so dejected broke her heart. She pushed her head under his chin, purring hard for him to hear.

"I love you, Duskfall. You are the only cat in this world for me." She promised him. "Not a moment goes by where I don't wish I was with you. How I long to hunt with you. To patrol with you. To live with you." She meant her words as she nosed her muzzle into his fur once more, pressing a bit closer as their pelts brushed against one another. "If StarClan allowed, I would even love to be the mother to your kits one day." She meant those words, too. Dewstrike and herself had witheld from mating, as he knew that her heart lay in another place entirely. No one questioned the fact they hadn't had kits yet.

A sigh escaped Duskfall and he leaned against her, relaxed as he wrapped a paw around her, pulling her closer.

"I would like nothing more than that, too, Silverleap." He murmured. "Perhaps, one day, StarClan may bless us with such a thing."

He was hurting, she could tell, and she just wanted to make him feel better. She pressed against him again, letting him inhale all of her scent that he wanted. She had nothing to give him, in this moment, but herself...and that is what she could give him.

"Hey...follow me." She knew of a secluded area not too far from here, a little inlet that was too far in for the water to reach. A soft place to lay...it was perfect. She rose to her paws, and Duskfall looked at her curiously.

"Oh?" He inquired, rising to his paws as well and following her as she led him to it. It was a short but manageable walk away, onto soft grass and away from the sound of the ocean's waves. She found the entrance to the small den with some ease, pushing some flowers away from the entrance and inviting him in.

"What is this place?" He inquired, a tint of anxiety in his voice as he pushed into the den. He was used to beaches and open areas with the water only a few pawsteps away. However, Silverleap was all too familiar with caves and enclosed areas, so she touched his shoulder with her tail, trying to ease his anxiety. After they pushed through the small entrance, it led to a much larger room with moonlight filtering in from a hole above. She looked over to him, her pelt glowing in the moonlight.

"It's a den I found...it's long abandoned. Some cats from the past made it, I think. "She admitted, swishing her tail and looking at him. "Most cats don't know about it...but I do. I found it when I was an apprentice -- admittedly, I nearly got stuck in it." She laughed slightly.

"Why did you take me here?" Duskfall asked curiously, taking another step towards her.

Heat prickled at her pelt and she had to lower her ears, and her tail, her paws feeling rather antsy as she shifted from toe to toe.

"I cannot give you everything, Duskfall...but I can give you myself." Silverleap got the nerve to look at him now, swishing her tail up, letting it glow in the moonlight. "At the end of the day...I am all yours."

She could practically hear the embarrassment roll off the tom in waves as he realized what she was suggesting. His gorgeous amber eyes were wide with shock, or perhaps surprise? For half a moment, he said nothing, only looked at her with surprise, before walking, nervously, towards her.

"Are you sure, Silverleap?" He inquired, flicking his ear. He wanted to make sure hea pproached this as calmly as he could, and as logically as he could. "I haven't...really, well, done this before."

"Neither have I." Silverleap admitted with a soft laugh. "But...I'm willing to try anything, Duskfall. If it means being with you, and if it means I get to see your happy face for even a few moments...I'm willing to try anything once. No matter how scary it might be."

"I don't want you to be scared." Duskfall urged, moving towards her and giving the top of her head a quick lick. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, for my sake."

"I do want to,though." Silverleap argued, perhaps a bit too hastily. She looked up at him with seirous eyes. "I mean it...I do want it, Duskfall."

Duskfall looked her over one last time, apprehensively at that, but he wouldn't deny what he wanted. And, if she said she wanted it, then he wouldn't argue with her. He trusted her to tell him the truth. Always.

"Alright, just..." Duskfall sighed softly. "Tell me if anything I do hurts, alright?"

"Of course." She licked his cheek, letting out a loud purr and nuzzling him, a bit more intimately than she had before. Her tongue grazed over his fur, cleaning him, massaging him, and getting closer to him. In turn, Duskfall's tongue drew over her pelt in kind, a purr erupting from his chest and rumbling deep into the dark corners of the cavern as the two of them shared a special moment.

"You're the most beautiful cat I've ever laid eyes on..." Duskfall murmured, pressing against her and nuzzling his head against her, licking her side again. Silverleap shivered, leaning into him and nuzzling his side as well, a paw placed gently upon his own.

"And you are the most handsome cat I have ever seen." She purred. "You are an amazing warrior..."

"As are you." He purred, giving her another lick before his paws found her tail, and her paws found his stomach, gently kneading the soft skin there. He purred, letting her do as she pleased, and he drew his tongue down her back to her tail, letting it swish in his face eagerly. Without meaning to, Duskfall had found himself facing her rear, now, and he got a scent of her arousal, which was growing more apparent the further they went.

"Like the view?" Silverleap found herself asking, a phrase that was embarrassing in it's own right. However, in the moment, she found it to be just perfect.

"I..ah...yes?" Duskfall stammered. Despite his strong exterior, he was surprisingly embarrassed at this sort of thing. But he wasn't going to stop. He pressed his nose to her sex curiously, and her tail poofed out, startled by his sudden motion.

"Wh-what was that?" Silverleap asked breathlessly, glancing back at him with her fur growing hot.

"Sorry! I was...curious?" Duskfall asked with a nervous laugh. "I don't have to do that again, if you don't want me to."

"It's -- It's fine...it didn't feel bad." Silverleap responded, embarrassed to admit that. Duskfall nodded, and, despite his own embarrassment, nosed against her entrance once more, getting another scent of her heat. It intoxicated him, and he felt heat pooling in his groin.

Silverleap shuddered as pleasure shivered through her body at his movements. It felt natural as she crouched, just slightly, her tail raised for him. It felt good, and she hoped he would do it more...and perhaps make her feel even better.

"Is this good?" Duskfall asked breathlessly. He was eyeing her entrance, now, with interest. Instinct wanted him to lick it, though he wasn't sure how well his barbed tongue would feel against such a sensitive opening. Then again.... perhaps it would feel alright?

"May I try something?" He inquired. If she had answered, he must have been lost in his own thoughts. He got the nod, though, so he tentatively leaned forward and gave the sensitive area a lick. Almost instantly, Silverleap was crumbling before him, letting out a little mewl of a pleasured noise.

"Are you alright?" He asked her urgently. Silverleap nodded quickly, twitching slightly with her tail up in the air eagerly.

"Y-Yes! That felt...really good...!" Silverleap admitted, looking back at him. "Could you...maybe try that again?"

Of course. He didn't even speak to answer her, just pressed his nose and tongue to her entrance again, lapping slowly, and gently so not to hurt her. She twitched and mewled for him, lightly scrabbling at the floor of the den in pleasure. Her hole was almost dripping now, just slightly, and the flavor was almost sweet to him.

She was beautiful, and he wanted nothing more than to make her feel good for all of eternity. In fact, he'd be willing to do just this...if she wanted. However, as Silverleap shuddred, she managed to get out what she really wanted through shaky moans.

"D-Duskfall...I..." She gasped, trying to find words. It was easier when he stopped, wanting to hear her out. "I want you...inside me." She managed to finally breathe out. As he did his work to her snatch, all she could think of in that moment was the overwhelming desire to have him fill her up, to fill a hole inside her that she was feeling. "Please." She was all but trembling.

Duskfall would be lying if he said he wasn't aroused. His member was out of his sheath, pink and barbed and ready for her. What he had to do felt natural, but even in that moment he had enough self control to make sure he wouldn't hurt her. He cared deeply for this she-cat, and if anything were to happen to her, he would surely not forgive himself for it.

He pulled away at her request, giving a slight nod as he studied her, slowly crawling over her and giving her shoulder a lick.

"Of course, my darling Silverleap... I will do anything you ask me." He promised, nuzzling her cheek. Silverleap responded in kind with a deep purr, pushing her hips up for him and her tail flicking out of the way with ease. Her dripping entrance was just begging to be taken by him, and he knew it. He could smell it, he could feel it, and he wanted it too.

"I love you." He murmured softly, lightly digging his teeth into her scruff for the sake of positioning. He felt the tip of his cock press against her entrance. It was warm and wet and inviting, and she shifted, almost impatiently, wanting desperately for it to plunge inside. After a few moments of hesitation, Duskfall pushed in. It was slow, though with how little size there was to work with, it didn't take long for him to be completely plunged inside. Silverleap shivered and shuddered underneath him as he pressed her walls open, his barbed member pressing almost painfully teasingly against her internal clitoris.

"D-Duskfall..." She shuddered, her face in her paws as she shivered. Her warm pussy was lightly clenching around him, keeping him inside her and teasing him. To him, it was heaven to feel a tight, warm hole around him, embracing him like nothing before. This was a sensation unlike anything he'd ever felt, and it felt amazing. He closed his eyes, letting the heat of her body envelop him and take over.

It didn't take long until he felt himself come close to release, the muscles and heat of her pussy around him too much for him to handle; or, perhaps, that is just how naturally things were. He gasped as he felt a heat in his abdomen like nothing else, and he released inside of her with ease, filling her with his WaveClan seed. Silverleap gasped as she felt the warm fluid inside her, and she closed her eyes, gasping as she felt painfully close to _something_ but couldn't quite reach it. As she tried to shift to get it, she felt his member fall out of her, and with it, something painfully pleasant happened. The barbs on his cock scraped the inside of her walls, something that was a burning pain that blossomed into something more. It triggered her orgasm, and she gasped, falling to the floor and writhing a bit underneath him. He still had his hold on her scruff, but he let her go as soon as she started writhing.

"Are you alright?" He inquired, and she twitched and gasped and kicked at the dirt, her pussy convulsing around itself, wonderful heat pooling in her abdomens. When it subsided, she panted a little, glancing back up at him and giving him a nod.

"Y-Yeah...I'm alright." She panted, her tail swishing and a purr rising from her. "That was...something else." She gasped. "But it was amazing...!"

"You were amazing." Duskfall padded over to her, immediately curling around her and licking her fur. "You yowled, are you okay?"

"I did?" She hardly remembered yowling...it was probably from the pain of his member! But the pain was lost in the pleasure she felt immediately after. She leaned into his touches, purring loudly and curling her tail around herself. "I'm fine...I think your..um...thing, it hurt me with it's little barbs. But I'm alright. It ended up feeling good." She licked his cheek, to let him know that she meant what she said.

"I-I'm glad you enjoyed it..!" Duskfall stammered, embarrassed as hell but more than happy to have done it. It felt wonderful, to say the least, and he felt warmth gently settling through his body with everything they had done.

"And I'm glad we did it." She purred, nuzzling him eagerly and holding him close. The night would be spent with the two of them grooming one another, purring in the presence of one they loved most, and reveling in one another's company. It was only when the moonlight started to fade and the sunlight was threatening to peek out over the horizon did they decide to part, to make their way back to their Clans for both of their own's sakes. She had warrior duties to tend to, as did he, and their Clanmates didn't know. At least, not yet. But they didn't care, for that night, they were one, and the only thing they had and wanted, was each other. As fate would have it, that was exactly what they got.


End file.
